


[Podfic] Third Sex

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Audio Format: MP3, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. Watson keeps a promise to Holmes, writing about their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Third Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991658) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



**runtime** 25:06

Mediafire [mp3 file](https://www.mediafire.com/?yn355c6g8sl6bch) (14MB)

Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link to come

 


End file.
